1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a travelling lawn sprinkler and more particularly to a travelling lawn sprinkler having a chemical dispensing means associated therewith to enable a liquid chemical to be sprinkled onto the lawn as the sprinkler moves across the lawn and applies water to the lawn.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of lawn sprinklers have been provided which not only have the capability of sprinkling water onto a lawn, but also have the capability of dispensing liquid chemicals such as fertilizer into the sprinkling water. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,767,072; 2,293,796; 3,260,464; 5,096,123; 5,549,248; 5,950,928; and 6,161,779. None of the sprinkler devices described in the above-identified patents are of the self-propelled type or what is termed a travelling lawn sprinkler. In each of the systems described hereinabove, the sprinkler must be manually moved from location to location since the systems do not have any propulsion means. Typical of the travelling lawn sprinklers of the prior art are those disclosed in U.S. design Pat. 151,118; U.S. Pat. Nos. 883,116; 4,059,229; and U.S. design Pat. 443,915. Each of the travelling lawn sprinklers illustrated in the above-described patents have the capability of propelling themselves along the length of a garden hose so that a large area of the lawn may be sprinkled without requiring a person to manually move the sprinkler from location to location. Applicants believe that heretofore there has not been any travelling lawn sprinkler which has the capability of applying liquid chemicals such as fertilizer onto the lawn as the lawn is being sprinkled.